<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magical Kisses by Kaylamagical245</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647044">Magical Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylamagical245/pseuds/Kaylamagical245'>Kaylamagical245</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on Headcanon, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healing Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Kiss, Stabbing, Temporary Character Death, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylamagical245/pseuds/Kaylamagical245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle with the Lemon Demon, Keith dies as he was stabbed by the demon earlier, but as Cherry kisses him goodbye, there may be some magic in it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin') &amp; Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magical Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just based on a headcanon and a dream I had while i was napping.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They did it...They have defeated the Lemon Demon...but at a cost. Keith has been stabbed in the stomach, the pain was excruicating for the rapper, but he fought against the demon and won. Cherry and Pico went to Keith as he fell down, exhausted, Cherry held him as he looked at him, he was pale and weak. "K-Keith?" Cherry stuttered. Keith slowly looked up at Cherry and Pico.</p><p>"Everything's going to be fine...Just don't leave us, man" Pico begged, almost crying. Keith then mouthed something, his breath rasping through his lungs. "Keith....He's trying to say something!" Cherry exclaimed.  Keith looked up at Cherry with glazed but joyful eyes, he placed a small smile. "I'll....never...leave...you" He whispered as he brushed the tears off his girlfriend's face. Cherry held on to her boyfriend's hand, Keith then went still as he took his last breath, Cherry looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>"No....no, no! Keith...please...don't leave me, Keith" Cherry sobbed. Cherry cried, heartbroken about her loss, Pico was upset too but he did the best he could to comfort her. Cherry then looked into Keith's closed eyes, letting go another sob. "Keith....i'll always love you...I'll always will..." She sobbed. Cherry then leaned forward and kissed Keith, she then pulled away and sobbed into his chest, Pico watched with sadness in his heart.<br/>Suddenly, he noticed a glowing circular symbol below the couple, he then watched as Keith was lifted from off the ground, Cherry looked up and watched in amaze. "Was this your doing?" Pico asked. </p><p>"I...I don't know..." Cherry stuttered, at loss for words. Keith then glowed in a hot pink light, Pico and Cherry fixated their eyes as the glow was a bit bright, They saw that the stab wound on his stomach had disappeared. Keith then went back down into Cherry's arms as the circle had disappeared, the color had went back into his skin and he looked as he was no longer weak. "Keith?" Cherry asked, anticipated. </p><p>Keith gasped for breath, he then coughed weakly and opened his eyes, Cherry laughed with tears of joy. "Keith....honey...you're alive!" She cried in joy. Keith smiled as he hugged Cherry, Pico sighed in relief. "Thanks goodness, we thought we lost you, man" He sighed. Keith looked up at the two, exhausted but amazed. "What happened? I thought i was a goner" he asked.</p><p>"T-there was a circle under you, and it healed you! All I did was....kiss you" Cherry trailed. Cherry then realized it: her kiss had brought her beloved boyfriend back from the dead, she laughed in joy as she hugged Keith. "What is it?" Keith asked. </p><p>"My kiss! It brought out the magic inside me and brought you back to life!" Cherry exclaimed. </p><p>"Wow! I thought that when you say you have magical kisses it was a metaphor, guess it isn't" Keith exclaimed. Cherry laughed as she kissed Keith again, Keith gladly giving into it, Pico watched the scene in joy. The magical kiss that Cherry had brought Keith back into the light, and it's a moemnt non of them would never forget.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>